thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Encountering Zira
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. Belee, Nita, and Kia were spending time together at the Meadow. "Did you two join the hunt?" Nita asked. Kia nodded. "I caught a galago" she said. Nita purred proudly. "Did you catch anything, Belee?" She asked. She and Kia exchanged a glance when Belee didn't respond. "Belee?" Kia prompted gently. Belee glanced at her. "What?" She asked. "Did you catch anything?" Nita repeated. Belee shook her head. She unsheathed her claws, and sank them into the moss underneath her. "What's on your mind?" Nita asked. "I want to talk to Zira" Belee answered. Nita and Kia exchanged a glance. "Is it safe?" Kia asked quietly. Nita shrugged. She turned back to Belee. "We can talk to her" she said. She stood up. "Kia, get behind me" Belee said quickly. Kia nodded, and moved to settle behind her. "Zira, I wish to speak with you" Nita called. She and Belee shivered as Zira's spirit swept over them. "Who are you, cubs?" Zira asked. Nita cleared her throat. "My name is Nita, I'm Vitani's daughter." She said. "I'm Belee, my father is Kovu" Belee added. She felt Kia tense behind her. "I'm a grandmother?" Zira asked. Nita nodded. "Our parents have told us all about you. We understand what you've done" she said. "My actions were for the sake of my children" Zira said. "That doesn't justify them." Belee said. Zira scoffed. "I can see my plan worked" she said. Belee and Nita exchanged a glance. "Why was pressure forced upon Dad?" Belee asked. Zira sighed. "He was Scar's heir" she said. "Is that really why Mom and Nuka were ignored?" Nita asked. "Vitani was looked after." Zira said. "What about Nuka?" Nita prompted. "He didn't need love or attention" Zira said. "He still wanted it" Belee said. "Everyone wants and needs love." Nita added. "Nuka was a weakling." Zira said. "He died trying to please you" Nita said. "That was his mistake." Zira answered. Belee felt Kia press her muzzle against her foreleg. "I think our conversation is over" Belee said. "Very well." Zira sighed. Belee and Nita watched her spirit fade away. Kia sighed with relief, and stood up. "She scared me" Kia said. "Don't worry. She scared us too" Nita said. Belee stood up. "What happened today doesn't leave the Meadow." She said. Nita and Kia nodded in agreement. "It would worry Mom and Uncle Kovu" Nita said. "Let's go home." Kia said. Belee led the way to Pride Rock. When they arrived, Kion and Mari rushed to greet them. "Where have you three been?" Mari asked. "It's almost sunhigh" Kion added. "We were at the Meadow." Belee said. Nita moved forward, and knelt down to nuzzle Mari's cheek. "What did you do today?" She asked. "I patrolled with Papa" Mari said. "Did you have fun?" Belee asked. Mari nodded. "Come inside and have some fresh-kill" Kion said. He led them into the den. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics